


Jumpers

by Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya



Series: How To: Be Stupidly In Love [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Dan Hates Phil's Fashion Choices, Filming, Fluff, Jumpers, Love, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya/pseuds/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the big day of love, Dan and Phil are finally ready to press record and tell the world that they're together. However, Phil's decided that they should wear something celebratory. Dan is not amused, but it's so difficult to say no to a face like Phil's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> Got this from Joey Graceffa's video with his boyfriend, Daniel Preda. Literally, I wrote this in an hour with my best friend because we needed more v-day fluff in our lives. It's so cute and happy and fluffy, unlike, well...every phanfic ever. Don't worry, this will only make you smile. Phil's not a ghost, Dan isn't on drugs, no one is being hallucinated, it's all good over in the happy Phan corner of Ao3.
> 
> This will be a series, so keep a weather eye out for some updates soon (though, take that soon with a grain of salt, knowing me. ;) )
> 
> \- Annie

 

* * *

“ **Jumpers** ”

— Daniel Howell and Philip Lester  —

* * *

 

“No, Phil. Put them away, don’t even think about it.”

“Oh, please! Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“No way. I’ll look like an idiot!”

“You’ll look sweet. Please, Dan. Do it for me? Pretty please?”

Dan rubbed his face with his hands, eyes boring into his laces and meticulously attempting to count every string to keep from glancing over at his boyfriend.

“You’re doing it again, Phil, aren’t you?” he grumbled, already _vanquished_ by the mischievous man behind him.

“Doing what?”

“ _Phil_. It’s that face you do. You know I can’t ever say no to you when you bloody well whine like some kicked puppy.”

Phil giggled and replied, “I only do it for love, Dan.”

Dan bit his tongue to keep a smile from pulling at his lips. It really was impossible for him to not stay incredibly happy whenever he was around Phil. His sigh was melodramatic as he flung out his arm, palm up and fingers flexed to receive what Phil had been offering.

“Oh, thank you, Dan! Thank you, thank you!”

Lips were immediately peppering his face with sugary-sweet kisses, and of course, Dan couldn’t even attempt to swallow down any laughter this time around. He only quieted when he felt firm, moisturised lips against his.

“You know, I can’t change into this stupid thing with you snogging me like this,” he finally whispered after separating from his boyfriend’s inviting lips for the third time and actually staying away for more than a millisecond.

“Mm, fine.” Phil was sporting a childish little pout, but amusement was still glittering in his eyes. “ Hurry, I can’t wait to see how it’ll look!”

Dan held out the atrocity, scrutinising it thoroughly, still unable to believe that Phil really managed to get him to agree to this.

“Dan, come on. We’ve got to film soon.”

Dan simply ‘hmphed’ in response, swallowing once as he finally tugged the thick, wooly jumper over his head, little threads sticking to his tousled locks once it was settled over the thin tee shirt he was already wearing. Oh, it was even worse than he had originally thought. He stared at himself in Phil’s mirror, blinking dumbly at his reflection until the older man finally crossed over to him and got his arms snug around Dan’s waist, hugging him from behind. Phil’s chin rested on his shoulder as his chest pressed against the younger one’s back, and he was smiling. A genuine, very happy little smile that had Dan’s chest tightening and his heart quickening.

“You really do look handsome, Dan,” Phil mumbled into his shoulder, kissing him there once or twice, before lifting his head again.

“It’s disgustingly cute, Phil. I cannot believe you really bought these.”

“You look adorable, silly.”

“Um, no. We’re in matching pink jumpers with giant hearts all over them. _Pink_ jumpers with _hearts and sparkles_. We look absurd. It’s as if we can’t make this _more_ obvious.”

“Well, isn’t obvious the point of all this? We’ve been dancing around it for years, and now we’ve promised to give them an honest answer. Go big or go home, as they say.”

“As who says, Phil? Nobody says that anymore, it’s twenty-bloody-sixteen.”

“I’m an old man, be nice.”

“You’re not even thirty, calm down. Have your midlife crisis after you finish editing.”

“I can only finish editing after we actually film the video. Are you finished cringing over our jumpers?”

“For now, yes. If you ever make me wear this again, though, I’m kicking you out of this flat.”

Phil just laughed, which only had Dan melting deeper into his arms, pressing a kiss to the underside of the man’s jawline. He smiled against the warm skin, before twisting around in Phil’s arms and tugging him over to the bed. He plopped down, and as Phil was about to join him, he gestured to the camera.

“Turn it on, dummy.”

“Right, of course. Thank you,” Phil replied with a flustered little laugh, padding over to their camera and bringing his hands up, only to pause and just stare at it.

“Phil? Something wrong?”

“... No. No, nothing wrong. It’s just... This is real, isn’t it? We’re really doing this.”

“Of course it is. It’s been long enough in the making, hasn’t it?”

Phil nodded, wetting his lips. “You won’t regret it?”

“No. No, I love you. I love you, and I don’t want to limit our relationship like this anymore.”

Warmth bloomed in Phil’s chest, and he began the recording, settling down beside Dan and gripping his hand, their fingers entwined. Their hands weren’t in the shot, but they didn’t need to be. Their expressions were enough.

“Hello, internet!”

“Hey, guys!”

Their eyes both found each other’s, and they just gaped at each other for the longest time, bewildered. It took ages for one of them to finally say something.

“This isn’t going on your channel. Our best videos always go on your channel!”

“That’s exactly why it should go on my channel. We shouldn’t confuse them.”

“Con—Confuse them? You, Philip Lester, are a whore for views!”

Again, the silence was thick and ghastly in the air between them, but soon enough, Dan lips curled into a grin and Phil let a single giggle loose that set them both off completely. They were laughing until tears sprung in their eyes, holding each other as they finally managed to calm themselves after quite a few minutes.

“I love you,” Phil murmured between the last of his chuckles, leaning over to press a warm kiss to the corners of Dan’s lips.

“I love you more,” his boyfriend hummed in response, tilting his head just enough to get a proper kiss from the older man, “and this is definitely going on my channel.”

Honestly, they could go back-and-forth with this for days. It would be brutal to edit out this banter, as fun as it was. So, he kissed Dan once more, his hands reaching up to frame the younger man’s face as he simply whispered, “as you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series will have a bunch of random ships, so perhaps one of your favourites will pop in eventually! This is all in good, loving fun. It's hilarious to be an aromantic, but still be really, really obsessed with writing cheesy love stories. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! Love you all! <3


End file.
